1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In various electronic products, there often exist a lot of separate parts that are not formed integrally, and electrical connections among such separate parts are accomplished by flexible ribbon cables or flexible printed circuits (FPCs). As compared to flexible ribbon cables, flexible FPCs have lighter weight and smaller profiles, so they are more suitable for wiring arrangement of circuits in narrow spaces.
In practical use, an FPC is usually detachably inserted in an electrical connector disposed on a part. Such a design may not only increase the manufacturing and assembling speed in the production process, but also provide more convenience when damaged parts need to be replaced. Therefore, this kind of electrical connectors are commonly found in a wide variety of popular electronic products where emphasis is placed on light weight and a small profile, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), notebook computers, mobile phones and cameras.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views of a prior art electrical connector for an FPC. The electrical connector 1 comprises a base 11, a pin 12 and a cover 13. The cover 13 is pivotally disposed on the base 11 by means of the pin 12. By lifting the cover 13 upwards, a terminal portion located at a front end of the FPC can be easily inserted into a space defined by the base 11 and the cover 13, and by closing the cover 13, the connection between the FPC 14 and the electrical connector 1 can be accomplished.
The cover 13 has an increased thickness or a protrusion at a portion thereof adjacent to the pin 12, so once the FPC 14 is inserted into the electrical connector 1 and the cover 13 is closed, the portion of the cover 13 adjacent to the pin 12 will exert on the FPC 14 an additional pressing force, which is adapted to press the FPC 14 tightly between the cover 13 and the base 11 near the pin 12. In this way, the electrical connector 1 can apply a clamping force to the FPC 14 to keep an electrical connection therebetween.
However, the prior art electrical connector 1 must have a large thickness in order to withstand the stress caused by its clamping action, so the relatively large volume thereof makes internal space within the product more restricted, which is unfavorable for miniaturization of the product. Furthermore, because the joint end of the FPC is subjected to a relatively large clamping force applied by the cover, the portion thereof being clamped is liable to excessive deformation, causing the conductive copper foil printed thereon to warp and separate from the joint end.
Even worse, because the prior art electrical connector 1 relies only on the pressing action between the cover and the base without any structure capable of preventing detachment of the FPC, even a slight pulling force might cause detachment of the FPC. This would result in disconnection between two electrical components, thus preventing them from operating normally.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide an electrical connector that is able to effectively prevent detachment of the FPC, prolong the FPC's service life, is easy to operate and allows for miniaturization of the product.